Green Lantern (John Stewart)/Jhonny DC's version
This character has an edited sff file from Madcook's, but the coding is entirely different. Meant to resemble the character's bald appearance, this alternative features incredibly fast movement speed and misaligned projectiles. Let those who worship evil's might, beware his ''Mega Photon attack: bright flashing light!'' ) |Image = File:JohnnyDCGLJohnStewartPal1.png |Creator = Jhonny_DC |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version uses the flawed DC Vs. Marvel template, granting him a Super Jump, a Push Block, and Chain Comboing. His movement speed is rather fast, having a wlk.fwd velocity of 7.9 (for reference, Kung Fu Man has a wlk.fwd velocity of 2.4). He has three Special moves (one not being classified as a Special), one with two variations and the other one with three variations. Unconventionally, instead of having a third version of the Shuriken, unleashes the Mega Photon attack. The Mega Photon and Green Lantern Corps Hypers are not viewed as Hypers despite costing 1000 Power. Photon Explosion, meant to be a Hyper, is classified as a Special. The aforementioned Shuriken misses up close and is horribly misaligned, appearing a few feet in front of the character. The version of the Shuriken fires one projectile and makes the opponent flash green, as if they were hit with an attack involving poison, while the version of the Shuriken fires two and makes the opponent flash red, as if they were hit with a fire attack. The Charge move has three variations depending on the button pressed: makes him go a short distance, makes him go a long distance, and makes him fly up into the air like a dragon punch. He has a launcher, crouching , but it has a terrible range to the point where it can't hit certain characters even if they are directly in front of it. All of the crouching kicks hit low, but oddly, the crouching hits low as well. The is incredibly safe, with a 13+ frame advantage, and it hits all the way across the screen. It can be comboed as well, as it is possible to link six s in a row. The flashing in the Mega Photon attack only occurs when the beam connects with the opponent. If the move is comboed into (for example crouching -> Mega photon) it does significantly less damage. It does much more damage than the other moves that cost 1000 Power, Green Lantern Corps and photon explosion. His A.I. is custom, and while it can put up a fight, it can't keep up with an advanced player. It uses Normals and Specials often, but it uses the moves that cost 1000 Power rarely. It mostly enjoys to use the , and uses the Charge attack the most out of all of its Specials. It's strong enough to defeat Kung Fu Man, but not strong enough to defeat much else. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} | | }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos John Stewart demo Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by Jhonny_DC Category:Characters made in 2013